


Cum and paint streaks

by ToxicAlienDaisies13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Castiel, Artist Dean, Artist Dean Winchester, Bossy Dean Winchester, Bossy bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, But they are both clean and it's said there, Don't have unprotected sex unless your sure your both clean kids, Fluff, Gay Sex, Im not telling you how to live your life but yea, Just don't read it after the sex if your only here for the sex, Librarian Cas, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Porn, Porn with way more unexpected plot than I planned, Rough Sex, Smut, This was supposed to be pure smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, bare backing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAlienDaisies13/pseuds/ToxicAlienDaisies13
Summary: Long story short, Dean loves it hard and fast.Is a bossy bottom.And Cas gets really horny after painting.So yea, mind blowing sex ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out so fluffy at the end.  
> Like it was supposed to be just smut.  
> But well here we are.  
> If your wondering age, I'd say they are both thirty.

"Heya baby!" Dean exclaimed cheerily as he entered the apartment.  
There was no response but when he went up the stairs into the living room, he understood why.  
A wide large canvas stood at the far end of the room, Cas was painting on it, nothing on him but loose jeans and streaks of paint. 

Dean smiled.

Both he and Cas were artists, and knew that when painting they were both lost to the attention demanding canvas that they loved so much.

Heading to the kitchen he placed the bags of food on the table. Walking back to the living room he saw Cas was admiring his work with a pleased smile as his eyes twinkle. That means he's done.

Taking of his own t-shirt, he hugs Cas from behind and kisses his cheek.

Cas laughs, a instant surge of warmth to Deans chest.

"Why do you have to get paint all over yourself?"

"Because I like the feeling of it."

"How?"

"Makes me feel artistic, creative."

Dean burrows his face between Cas's neck and shoulder.

"And what masterpiece did you make this time?"

Cas stepped aside, unraveling himself from Dean to reveal his painting.

It was a woman he immediately saw, with long thick red dreads. She was tall with dark skin, slender with chocolate brown eyes. Surrounded by a field of wild flowers. A sunflower tucked behind her ear. The sky filled with puffs of clouds and birds. The sun was shining down in beautiful rays. She had on a beautiful pink sundress that shone by the sun.   
She was beautiful.

The detail was amazing, it looked more like a picture than a painting.

"Cas," he whispered, face in total awe.  
"This is beautiful."

Cas kissed his cheek, "Not as beautiful as you."

He flushes at the praise, Cas was always going on about how Dean was his muse. That he himself was art.

He light heartedly shoved Cas, "You need to quit that, I'm not that special."

"You are." Cas kissed Dean on the mouth chastely, a light press of lips that held love and adoration.

Dean smiled, "You're beautiful too."

Cas grinned even bigger, "Thank you."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, I think I'll keep this one."

"Good, it's too nice for you to sell."

"I might have to if I keep ignoring the angel-demon painting."  
Cas gestured to a half painted picture of a person with only one enormous wing.

One of Cas's customers, had asked him to make a painting that was half of an angel, half demon. And for it to have the background of heaven and hell.  
They had given Cas pictures of angels and demons.  
When Cas asked for more detail on what exactly they wanted, the client had only smiled and said, "Surprise me."

Cas sighed, exasperated, "'Surprise me', watch them hate it and not pay me."

"Oh c'mon. I'm sure they'll love it."

"I only have two weeks left."

"I'll help."  
Dean kissed a trail of kisses down the expanse of Cas's back.

"How about you help with something else?"

"Like what?" Dean asked in mock innocence.  
He knows what Cas means, he's using that deep voice he only reserves for Dean during sex.

"You know what. We haven't in a while. Since you've been at the garage so much."

Dean on the side was a mechanic and had had lots of cars coming in so has worked extra time. 

"It goes both ways Cas. You've been at the library all the time."

Cas's job on the side was a librarian.

"Don't blame me, a new shipment of books arrived and it was hell."

"There's an idea, you can make the hell side of the picture a library."

Cas guffawed loudly, "That would be funny, but I'm pretty sure my client would use the painting to slash my throat."

"Your so melodramatic Cas."

"Enough about the painting, I'm horny."  
Cas took Deans hand and rushed him up the stairs to their room.

When the door was closed, Cas immediately made out with Dean, backing him onto the bed.

When they separated for air Dean laughed as Cas pulled off his jeans.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked, brows furrowed.

"You're always so horny after finishing a painting, you'd think you would enjoy a cup of tea or something boring. But no, your favorite thing to do is to fuck your boyfriend into the mattress."

Cas let out a quiet laugh as he smiled and started taking off Dean jeans and shoes.

"Whats funnier is that your the one who does something boring."

"Watching Dr. Sexy is not boring," Dean protested as he lifted himself on his elbow.

Cas laughed again, laying himself above Dean. Forearms on either side of Dean.

"Ok, it's pretty interesting. Now let me fuck you."

They kissed, passionate and hungry, hands skimming each other's skin.   
Cas's hands rubbing at Deans hips, waist and chest.  
Dean running his hands through Cas's hair.

They rubbed each other lengths on the others leg.

Cas pulled away as he panted, Dean just out of breath as well.

"I missed this."

"Me too," Dean breathed.

"Missed you," Cas cupped Deans face with a gentle hand.

"You're so beautiful Dean."

"Dean flushed, "You're-you-you-"

Cas shushed Dean softly, "Its ok, you don't have to say anything."

Dean never was good at accepting praise or giving it.

Cas kissed Deans cheek, keeping his mouth a couple second longer on that spot.

"Cas, you got paint all over me," Dean complained.

"Good," Cas breathed into Deans skin as he began to suck a hickey.

Dean moaned as he gripped Cas's ass in his hands, bucking his hips up so their lengths would rub up against the other.

"I bet your going to be so tight," Cas whispered against the shell of Deans ear, sucking at the lobe.

Dean gasped sharply, "Only one way to find out babe."

They kissed again, breathing in each other's hot breath. 

"I could kiss you all day."

"How about you do that while fucking me too."

Cas laughed, "I will."

Cas got off the bed and took out the lube and condoms from their nightstand.   
"You want me to wear a condom Dean?"

Dean thought about what he wanted through his hazed mind.

A condom felt really good sometimes, feeling the sheathed latex around Cas's throbbing cock.  
They'd been tested and we're both clean but Dean really liked the feel of a condom sometimes.

But then there was Cas's bare cock when they bareback.  
And that was so good too.  
Actually feeling the heated flesh of Cas.  
Feeling the warm spurt of his come as he would cum inside him.

"No condom," he said. Deciding he wanted that for today.

He could hear the click of the lube bottle along with a groan from Cas.

Cas got back up on top of him, finger already slicked, the lube warmed.

Cas peppered his chest with quick fevered kisses that made Deans skin tingle at each kiss.

Cas prepped him slow, thoroughly, it had been a while after all.

Purposely skimming his prostate but never touching it Dean whimpered into the air.

"Cas c'mon," he rushed deeply.

"All right, sure, but I'm only at two fingers, you sure?"

"Yes," he growled impatient.

"So bossy Dean, even when I'm the one fucking you."

"Just hurry up before I change my mind and just use a dildo."

"Fine," Cas said. Eyes narrowed in a challenge. 

He took Deans legs roughly and put them over his shoulders, kneeling on his knees.

Dean gasped as he was pulled roughly to be closer to Cas's body.  
He could feel the head of Cas's cock against the cleft of his ass.

Cas guided his cock to Deans hole, moaning loud at how tight Deans hole was.

Dean hissed, throwing his head back, wincing.

"Dean? Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh god no, keep going," Dean whispered as he breathed hard.  
It hurt but the burn was good.  
Really good.  
Guess it was one of those times.

Oh god he loved how the stretch burned and at the same time pleasure flashed.

Cas got a hold of both legs and slowly pushed in, slowly pulled out. Resting his balls softly against Deans ass.

"Cas," Dean whined which was followed by a whimper.

He opened his eyes, "Cas you can go faster than that," he looked at Cas with an annoyance.

Cas scoffed, picking up the pace a little. After a few moments of that, Dean made an annoyed sound.

"C'mon Cas. Lose your touch? You can fuck me faster than that," Dean snarked.

"I mean, I'm falling asleep here."

"Dean," Cas warned with a hint of anger and a low growl.

"What?" Dean pulled a face of boredom, not even looking at Cas.

Cas picked up his pace even more, the bed squeaking a little.

No reaction from Dean.  
He still looked bored, but was panting a little now.

"I guess I should get my dildo to finish when your done. That shouldn't take too long."

Cas stopped, mouth agape and eyes a little wide.

"Really? Already Cas? Well at least your done."

Cas growled, dangerously.   
His eyes flared with it.  
So Dean wants to play it like that, sure, he'll play.

Cas gripped Deans thighs, nails sinking in.   
Deans bored demeanor broke and he gasped, wincing slightly.

"You want harder? I'll give you fucking harder."

Cas was already pulled mostly out, only the head nestled. And rammed his hips as hard as he could against Dean.

Dean gasped, a chocked off moan ringing out.  
He had moved up the bed with the thrust and scrambled to grip the sheets with his hands.

Cas started a harsh rhythm, snapping his hips as hard as he could, and as fast as he could.

The bed creaked loudly and Cas groaned at Deans tight heat around him.  
Dean moaned uncontrollably, groaning at the especially hard thrusts.

"C-Cas," he managed through the pleasure.

"Is this what you wanted Dean?" Cas growled out.

He yanked Deans head by his hair.  
"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes!" Dean admitted in a scream.

Cas let go of Deans hair.  
"You feel so good Dean." Cas groaned loudly. "So good," the words groaned out.

Sweat dripped from their body's as they thrust against each other's hips like they were dying for it.  
The room filled with the heavy scent of sex, mingled with their noises of pleasure.

Dean pushed back on each thrust, loving every second of it.  
It was just one of those times that he needed Cas like this, hard and fast.  
Rough and selfish for release.

Cas bent down, pushing Deans legs against his chest, breathing heavily in the others face.

They sloppily kissed, tongues stroking the inside of the others mouth.  
Lips practically trying to fuse to the other with how hard they pressed.

You could hear the wet sucking sound that was Cas's cock fucking into Deans tight heat.  
It was erotic, as Cas's hot length pumped inside jamming against that one spot that made Dean incoherent to thought.

No condom was a good idea.  
Because the throb of Cas inside him was almost too good.

Cas was in bliss, feeling every stroke on his nerves that bloomed pleasure.  
Dean was practically sucking him in with how tight he was.  
And he was practically melting at how hot Dean was, all slick that made his thrust glide smoothly. But would not stop the friction from how tight Dean was clamped on to him.

They were both close, and Dean was so beautiful like this.

Eyes gleaming with lust.  
Half lidded with arousal that flamed across him.  
His chest and face flushed, showing off all his freckles, making them stand out.

Dean looked like the sky with constellations mapped across his skin.

He loved Dean like this and was always so on the edge when he saw Dean like this.

They were both so close.

So close to getting to that point that exploded them, left nothing but white hot pleasure.  
It was always worth getting to that point.

"Cas," Dean whined.  
"Close, close," he choked out.

"Just let go beautiful, just let go," he gasped to let the words out, air was very much of a challenge currently.

After a few thrusts Dean exclaimed intelligible nonsense.  
Eyes squeezing shut and then opening to look up at Cas.

Dean panted as he finished his orgasm, as Dean finished Cas threw his head back and groaned loudly. Pushing against Dean as hard as could, pumping his cum deep inside.

"Cas," Dean said quietly.

When Cas was done he pulled out, going to the restroom and bringing back a warm wet cloth.  
Paint that covered him now gone as well, along with the lube and come that covered his dick.

He cleaned up Deans chest and stomach, which was splattered with Deans own come, and the streaks of paint that had blended together with their sweat.  
Multiple colors that streaked various spots of Dean.  
Then ignoring Deans embarrassed protest, cleaning up the come from Deans hole that leaked out.

Cas threw the cloth into the hamper.

"You want to cud-" but stopped seeing Deans angry face daring Cas to say 'cuddle'.

"Do you want to be with me."

Dean smiled shyly, "Yes."

Cas smiled too, entwining his limbs around Dean. Dean burrowed his head into Cas's chest.  
Cas took the blanket and covered them both.

"You know, foods probably cold now," Dean said casually.

"It's ok. We can heat it."

"Ok. Let's just be like this for a while."

They did, Dean kissing Cas's chest, neck, and lips occasionally.  
Cas did the same, placing soft kisses on Deans neck and lips.

After a half an hour, they woke up, having taken a twenty minute nap.

Dean got up, Cas's stayed rubbing his eyes.

Dean walked naked into the kitchen, walking with his legs slightly more bowed than usual.  
He always walked that way when he'd get fucked.

He placed the burger on on a plate, microwaves them and set them on the table.   
He didn't bother microwaving the fries, both him and Cas enjoy them cold.

Cas walked into the kitchen just as naked.

"So we're being naked for today?"

"Yea, I think today will be a nudist day."

Cas laughed, "Okay."

Dean got two beers from the fridge Cas admiring Deans ass from a far of course.

Opening the beers Dean sat down, Cas starting on his burger.

Cas moaned around his burger, "Is this from the roadhouse?"

Smiling Dean replied, "Yup."

Cas moaned happily, "This is great."

Picking up the remote, Dean turned on the tv, playing the recording of yesterday's new episode of Dr. Sexy.

"This is great."

"What is?"

"Today," Cas answered.

"How so?"

"Well, I finished a great painting I'm proud of. Had great sex with you. And we're eating burgers from the roadhouse."

Nodding Dean smiled, "You're right, its a pretty great day."

Dean took a gulp of his beer, some of it escaping his lips, Dean swiped it with his finger and sucked on it.

Cas stared, that all too familiar glint in his eye.

Laughing Dean asked, "Really Cas? You trying to go for round two?"

Cas hummed as he swallowed a bite of his burger, "No. Just admiring how glorious you are."

Face flushed red, Dean ducked his head.

"You are Dean."

Smiling slowly Dean looked up, "You are too."

Cas laid his arm on the table, Dean laid his and held hands with Cas through the rest of their meal.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Dean asked as he put away the dishes Cas finished drying.

Cas hummed, "I don't know. It's not to late to go to the movies."

"Yea but there's nothing good right now."

"You wanna stay in then? Maybe go out somewhere tomorrow?"

"Yea, that sounds good."

"Hey, Cas," Dean smiled a big grin, eyes twinkling. Obviously he was planning something.

"What?" Cas asked, smiling to see what Dean had planned.

Dean went to their couch, laying himself on his side, hand on his hip.

"Draw me like one of your French girls."

Cas stood in front of Dean and laughed, smiling big a smile that was all gumm and teeth.  
"Really Dean?" Cas lauded more.  
"This is why I love you."

Dean sat upright, his expression full of happiness and warmth. "I love you too."

Cas sat next to Dean, Dean burying his face in Cas's chest.

"How about we watch some Dr. Sexy?"

Cas rolled his eyes, smile still bright, "Sure Dean."


End file.
